Pathos
Pathos is an aspiring rapper who is selling his self-released album to people in Star Junction, Algonquin, Liberty City. As Niko talks with Pathos, some rival thugs walk by and insult him and his music. Pathos then takes off after them to defend his honour. Niko then runs after Pathos, who is chasing the hecklers into an alley across from Star Junction and kills the two hecklers. Pathos is so thankful for Niko's help that he promises to immortalize him in song. When Niko and Pathos meet for a second time, Pathos is not too far from where Niko found him during the first encounter on the main strip in Star Junction. He is still struggling to make it big in the music scene and has a new CD, "Pathos - From Suffering and Back Again." Pathos seems to be an aggression magnet. While Niko catches up with him, more hecklers walk by and aggravate the irate rapper to the point of violence. Pathos is shot by one of the two and once again Niko lends a helping hand and guns down the two hecklers. After the shooting, Pathos is in serious need of medical attention and must get to a hospital. Niko gives him a ride to the nearest hospital which is 4 blocks southeast in Lancet. En route to the hospital, Pathos turns the terrible situation into something positive. He realises he was shot with the 'magic rapper bullet', the one that makes many an artist an overnight success. Upon arriving at the hospital, Pathos promises to thank Niko on his next album, right after his mother and God. Pathos later sends an e-mail telling him that they did a good thing in regards to killing the thugs who attacked him. However, Niko replies to the e-mail in a sarcastic manner. Pathos is not heard from again after that. Mission appearances *Two Random Encounters Trivia * Pathos may possibly be seen at Elizabeta Torres' party in the mission Blow Your Cover and again in Buyer's Market. He's the guy who shouted: "I am the best! I am number ONE!" and does the robot. However, it may just be another pedestrian since Pathos has a different voice and wears a hat while the guy at the party doesn't. * Pathos's email address is PATHOSTHEINCREDIBLE@fruitcomputers.com. * Pathos lives up to his name with his rapping. Pathos is the Greek name for a mode of persuasion which appeals to an audience's emotions, which doesn't work with some individuals in his random character missions. * In his second encounter he is shot by a Pistol, but the sound effect is that of a Desert Eagle. * Like most characters in the game, Pathos will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorcycle. His helmet is light blue. * Many people have trouble getting his second encounter to activate * He may be heard freestyling on The Beat 102.7 and may also be mentioned a few times Pathos' Random Encounters de:Pathos es:Pathos Pathos Pathos Category:Random Characters Category:Males